


Palette

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atone and Repay Universe, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, Its Just Really Soft, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: During their search for Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé make a stop in Twilight Town. While there, Naminé spends her free time with Xion.





	Palette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atone and Repay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820233) by [Blinding_Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet), [StormDriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDriver/pseuds/StormDriver). 



> So, ya'll remember chapter eight of Atone and Repay? Xion mentions Naminé taught her some things about drawing, this is the first lesson she got.
> 
> Happy Pride Month!

The storm outside raged on. The thunder-lighting mix crackled and boomed, reverberating off of the walls of the small room. Naminé was sitting on a chair at a desk. Xion was curled up on a window seat with a book.

She glanced out at Twilight Town. The ever encompassing sun completely blocked out by clouds, Despite this, and the noise, it was unbearably hot outside. The humidity so high, as if there was a large body of water near them, yet you couldn’t find one.

She pondered the depressing weather and decided to ask Naminé if she wanted some sea-salt ice cream. However, when she cast her eyes on the other, she saw Naminé was busy scribbling in her sketchbook.

Unable to stop herself, a very different question left Xion’s lips, “Naminé, why do you still draw?”

The blonde-haired girl looked up from her sketchpad, perplexed. Blinking, she glanced down and tightly clutched the object in her grip.

Xion froze for a moment, feeling like she had said something wrong. Her mind raced, thinking of a way to recover.

Naminé hadn’t moved or said anything. Heart pounding in her chest, breath escaping her, panic almost overtook her.

Xion finally broke the unbearable tension. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to know.”

“I’m okay…” she assured her friend.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde-haired teen unclenched her book. She looked up and forced a smile at her visitor. In return, Xion tried to do the same.

“I like drawing,” she simply stated.

“Oh,” Xion blinked.

“Do you want me to show you?”

She hesitated; to Naminé, drawing was something important. It was how she used her power and expressed herself.

“If that's okay with you…”

Naminé tore a page out of her notebook and set it on the table. She beckoned Xion to move closer.

Curiously, she stood up and brought her chair with her. Scooting closer to the edge, she peered at the paper and pencils that laid scattered across the table.

“What do you want to draw?”

“Uh, can you pick?”

Naminé shook her head. “No, you should choose. Drawing is something you want to do. Not what I want to see.”

“Okay…”

Xion leaned back into her chair, pondering. After a couple of seconds, she leaned forward. Grabbing a pencil, she looked at Naminé, a little lost.

Naminé smiled genuinely in response. Her soft eyes blinking slowly as she relaxed Xion really didn’t know how to make lines.

Embarrassed, the girl with the pencil looked away. While covering her face with a hand.

“I want to draw a dog,” she mumbled.

Somehow, Naminé heard that.

“Okay, watch me,” she prompted as she scooped up a nearby pencil.

Her lines had become so much more elegant over time. That may or may not have anything to do with the fact that she no longer had to use crayons. She twisted and turned the whole paper as she worked. Her expression was determined, with her brow furrowed and her lips pulled down.

Xion wasn’t even watching the lesson, instead choosing to marvel at the other girl, instead of the paper.

A light pink covered the blonde girl's cheeks, and Xion noticed that Naminé knew she wasn’t paying attention to the drawing. Xion’s eyes snapped back to the paper, only to see a small fluffy puppy was proudly standing on the white background.

“Now, you try.”

“Okay.”

Her hand shook as she pressed the tip of the pencil onto a clear part of the background. The line came out looking squiggly, and Naminé gently grabbed Xion’s hand to stop her. Namine's touch sent shivers up Xion’s spine.

“Let me help you…”

Xion’s mouth hung open as Naminé guided her hand over the paper, picking it up as needed to make another line. Eventually, the black-haired girl just watched as the other pulled her hand around on the paper.

Finally, Xion realized what was happening, and she jumped, pulling her hand away and knocking over a bottle of paint on the floor, spilling out pearl white. Turning back to Naminé, she was shocked to find her eyes only on her.

Sketchbook long forgotten. Paint splattered over the floor tiles. Both girls were within inches of each other. Just staring with wide eyes. Unable to look away. They’d never been this close before. Xion took notice of the overlaying blonde tones in Naminé’s hair. They poofed up like a cloud. She wondered just how soft it would feel.

Naminé had never noticed that Xion’s eyes held numerous scatters of violet within them. Nor that her straight hair was such a rich black. The proximity meant that they could feel and smell each others’ breaths. Xion’s breath was coated in salt water… the ever comforting smell of the beach. Naminé’s reeked of roses… The scent nearly matching Marluxia's blasted pedals he used to throw everywhere.  

The amount of shock nearly knocked Xion off of her chair. Why would she smell of those pedals? This revelation breaking their trance.

“I-”

Naminé’s gentle deep-blue eyes bore into Xion’s soul. They were filled with tears.

“No, no, don’t cry,” the black-haired girl reached her hand out. As if that could stop the impending flood.

“I-I’m s-orrry,” Naminé blurted out through tears.

“What… happened?” the other asked.

Naminé’s hands flew to hide her face, she held them still for a moment. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she grimaced and looked up, fresh water filling her eyes once again.

Unable to stand doing nothing, Xion slowly reached out. Wide-eyes followed her hand as it reached to comfort. She put her hand on Naminé’s shoulder, and suddenly realized she didn’t know what to do. She stood frozen, staring at the other. Naminé stared back, in about as much bewilderment as Xion had.

For a moment, nothing happens. Then, just as Xion begins opening her mouth, Naminé jumped up off of her seat, barreling into Xion and clinging onto to her.

Breathing in her scent, Xion started to relax in the embrace. It was more of a death grip, really. Gasping out, “Naminé…” she backed away with the girl still holding onto her, and they tumbled onto the bed.

They stay stationary for a long time. Naminé curled up against Xion as their arms were mutually intertwined. Naminé had her head dunked into Xion’s chest. Only looking up to check if being like this was alright.

Watching Xion’s eyes glitter with adoration. Naminé leaned up until she pressed a light peck on the black-haired girl’s lips. Breathing heavily, Xion returned the kiss fully. Naminé broke it, gasping. She snuggled into Xion more. “Can we just stay like this?” her words were muffled, but Xion understood and simply ran her hand gently through Naminé’s golden locks. Her body shook slightly, in response to a touch that must have been entirely new to her.

~~

The hallway was narrow and dark from the lack of sunshine outside. A wilted plant stood on an end table by the window at the end of the hall. Standing outside the door to Xion’s room, the two looked at each other awkwardly.

“See you tomorrow?” the question fell off of her lips softly as if she were afraid of the answer.

“Of course,” Xion rushed to assure her. “I'd like you to come back…” she shyly continued while looking down, “to teach me more about drawing.”


End file.
